


Marshmallows and Promises

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Series: Lyrical LoVe [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Logan in the navy already, Love, Love Confessions, Poetic, Poetry, aftermath of season 3, between season 3 and the movie, implied Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars, they aren't actually dating in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: Logan remembers Veronica during Navy training
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Lyrical LoVe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002303
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a very short poetry piece from Logan where he reflects on his time with Veronica

I've been here for days.

Just getting through it.

Just trying to get through it so one day I'm good enough for you. 

\----------

It's almost misty out there today

It reminds me of home

of Neptune

\-----------

I wish I remembered the last time we were happy together. 

but I'm not sure if we had been happy together for a very long time

I'm not sure if I've been happy without you

I've gotten my life together

after a few too many ODs and sounds of alarm

but I went against the current

and surfed the waves

and survived

\--------

I wish when I remembered the last time I saw your face, it wasn't like how it was

I wish when I remembered the last time I spoke your name, it wasn't about you running away

when I think of you, I try to block everything out

and when I really remember I swear all I'm left with is a smell.

it's a hint of marshmallow

and a hint of promises

and it's almost better than seeing your face

You've always smelt like marshmallows and promises and it was always enough for me

Even your shirt which you left behind kept the smell for only so long

not long enough

I remember trying to find your shampoo at the supermarket because if I can't have you, I can have your smell at least

I can be Marshmallows and Promises too because your love never came easy

But after so long, I stopped chasing after the thrill and after the sweet smell of marshmallows, promises and lost love


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan re-frames his memories of Veronica

\-----------

I can be Marshmallows and Promises too because your love never came easy

But after so long, I stopped chasing after the thrill and after the sweet smell of marshmallows, promises and lost love

\-----------

but it wasn't easy

Whenever I closed my eyes I saw you standing there on the rooftop begging for your life

Whenever I closed my eyes I saw Aaron hurting you

Whenever I closed my eyes I saw you with blood oozing from your head as Lilly's did

You could say I like the cheap thrills like alcohol and drugs but I never liked them as much I did before Shelly's 

I might have drowned my sorrows in them but it was more to starve my real addiction

you

I was addicted to your aura of darkness and demons

I was addicted to our love

I was addicted to every part of you

But even more so, I was addicted to the same drug as you were

The thrill

of solving the mysteries and surviving against all odds

So I used this thrill to my advantage and found a career out of it

Not the career people think of when the person in question has been deemed a danger to themselves, almost convicted murderer, movie-stars son

Nope.

I took a different path. 

I'm a Pilot

Flying is the best feeling in the world

and I'd say it ties with being with you

Because it's what saved my life when you failed to save my own

Then again, you started again and got out

So I can't belittle you for leaving me behind. 


End file.
